


Temptation

by DumbWoojae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm just Dojae trash, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbWoojae/pseuds/DumbWoojae
Summary: Where Doyoung temps Jaehyun during MAMA, and in the end, he gets what he wants





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo friends, this is my first time ever trying something like this, it might as well be the worst work in the whole website but... that's it.  
> Also english is not my first language so if you see any mistake make sure to tell me please!

Jaehyun has to use all of will to control himself. He takes a deep breath, count to five, lets it go. And he does it again, and again, and again.

“ _We’re in public_ ” he thinks, trying to control his instincts, “ _Lots of people. Lots of cameras_ ”

Doyoung rest his arm on top of his right thigh, hand brushing against the inside of his leg and against Jaehyun’s crotch fucking _once_. So slightly that he was sure no one but them noticed.

And Jaehyun has to use all of his will power so he won’t take Doyoung to the restroom, bend him on the counter and fuck him so hard he won’t even walk in a few days.

He has been teasing him the whole night. Touching here, giving him small looks, Doyoung was pushing his buttons, and he was doing it _so well_.

At some point of the night, probably tired of all the teasing without getting a reaction, Doyoung leans close, so close Jaehyun can feel his body warmth through his leather jacket, his chest pressed against Jaehyun’s body while he speaks slowly and just loud enough that his boyfriend will listen.

“I want you, Jaehyunnie” He says, his lips barely brushing against Jaehyun’s ear, his breath hot against the other’s skin, “I want you so bad, please”

“Hyung” He says, his voice as firm as it could sound with Doyoung pressed so close to his body, “We’re in a public place, we’ll have time for it later”

“Promise it, Jaehyunnie” he fucking _mewled_ against Jaehyun’s neck “We’ve been busy lately, we haven't had time to do anything”

  
So that was it, Doyoung’s frustrated, but he couldn’t choose a better fucking time to say this, it had to be in the middle of goddamn _Mnet Asian Music Awards_.

Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun leans on Doyoung so his mouth is now pressed against his ear.

“When we get home” Jaehyun starts voice deep and sounding just slightly mad. He wasn’t mad though, he was actually aroused, “I will fuck you so, _so hard_ , you might as well have some difficulties when you need to dance”

A full body shudder runs through Doyoung and Jaehyun smiles because being as close of each other as they are, he can feel it. And he loves to imagine Doyoung squirming under him like he does just when he is going crazy with desperation.

Jaehyun grows impatient the rest of the night; he can’t bring himself to focus in anything else. Even when they win Rookie of the year, Jaehyun is happy, he is so fucking happy, but images of Doyoung in all obscene, pretty ways fill his mind.

In the ride back home, he says nothing. He limits himself to sit next to Doyoung and put his hand on his thigh possessively like he always does. They hold hands when they come down of the car and all the way until they’re inside their room where the fun begins.

Jaehyun wastes no time, and pushes his boyfriend against the wall, trapping him between it and his own body, crotches brushing together so Doyoung lets out a small moan, “What you said once again, _hyung_?”

“I want you, Jaehyun” Doyoung says, voice shaky as he moves his hip to create friction.

Jaehyun considers himself a very good boyfriend, whatever Doyoung wants, he likes to hand it to him, and this particular thing is not different at all. So Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s hips with a bruising strength and pull him close for a kiss.

Is hotter than he expects it to be as Doyoung pulls by the neck and opens his mouth so Jaehyun can put his tongue inside, and so he does. Their tongues dancing together as he presses Doyoung even more against the wall. He grabs his thighs, enjoying the small sound that escapes his boyfriend mouth as he lifts him off the floor so he can carry him to bed.

Jaehyun is a little bit less gentle than he needs to when he lets Doyoung fall on bed and then climbs in top of him to keep kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

Doyoung’s hands find his way under Jaehyun’s shirt, caressing his abdomen and the muscles of his back before pulling it up, Jaehyun makes it easier for him by taking it off himself, stopping for a second so Doyoung could look at him shirtless yet coming back when he moaned at the sight, no much time passed before Jaehyun was getting Doyoung rid of his shirt as well, so there was more skin to burn with touch.

Jaehyun is fucking Doyoung’s mouth with his own when he feels a hand on his trousers, not even trying to undo the button but palming his erection through them, he lets out a moan when pleasure washes over him and decides that he’ll return the favor. Doyoung is fully hard, and soon as Jaehyun’s hand makes contact with his bulge he moans loudly, both of his hand flying to Jaehyun’s neck and his hips moving to increase the amount of pleasure he gets.

“You’ve been waiting, huh?” Jaehyun says, leaning down so he is whispering against his ear, “What do you want hyung? Talk to me”

He might as well be pushing his luck, Doyoung is not especially talkative during sex, but when he is so desperate, his head thrown back and biting down his lips to suppress the moans, Jaehyun can’t help it but wanting to hear his pretty voice saying dirty words.

“You” he moans, “Fuck me” _moan_ , “Please Jaehyun”

He does not need more words before Jaehyun is getting him off his pants and underwear at the same time, grabbing his pretty cock already leaking precome and giving it a few strokes, drinking in the sight of Doyoung going crazy. Without any ceremony, Jaehyun takes it on his mouth, swallowing it in one go and using his hand to cover the part his mouth can’t reach just yet. Doyoung moans so loud it might as well be a scream, Jaehyun spanks the side of his leg and let go of his dick.

“Not so loud” he says, caressing the place he hit before “We’re not alone”

Maybe Doyoung heard him, maybe not. He is breathing heavily, his head thrown back and his eyes shut. Jaehyun has no mercy anyway, so he takes Doyoung’s cock on his mouth once again, the moans are muffled and when Jaehyun lifts his eyes, Doyoung is using a pillow so his volume stays low.

Jaehyun takes his time with torture, both because he loves pleading Doyoung and because he needs a little of revenge for arousing him so much during a fucking awards ceremony.

He takes as much of Doyoung’s dick as he can, that is almost the whole large, and swallows around it. He can hear a particularly loud moan even through the pillow so he does it again and again, using his tongue to tease the split.

Doyoung’s moans are so provocative Jaehyun can’t stand it anymore and frees his dick with a lewd _pop_. Doyoung is panting against the pillow and Jaehyun hurries to get rid of his own clothes, for the moment he gets the pillow away from Doyoung’s face he is completely naked.

Doyoung stares first at his eyes, dark with lust, and then travels down, to his aching cock. Before he can say anything, Jaehyun puts three fingers on his lips.

“Suck” He orders, and Doyoung obeys, sucking the three fingers inside his mouth like it’s a treat, his eyes never leaving Jaehyun’s even when he lets out small moans that vibrate against his boyfriend’s fingers.

Jaehyun pushes Doyoung’s legs open and then get his fingers off his mouth, moving them close to his entrance.

“Are you ready?” he says, and Doyoung moans and begs before Jaehyun is inserting one finger on him.

Doyoung moans and gasps, and squirms under Jaehyun, moving as he fucks one finger on him. By the time the three of Jaehyun’s fingers are inside Doyoung, he is crying and begging for something _bigger_ while Jaehyun hits dead on his prostate.

He gets the lube from the nightstand and coats his own cock on it before pulling his fingers out of Doyoung. He leans down for a kiss while placing his dick on Doyoung’s entrance, his boyfriend’s moan vibrating against his lips while he pushed inside, pampering him with kisses all around his face and neck while waiting for him to stretch.

No much time passes before Doyoung is moving against him, signaling him to start a rhythm. So he does as he promised and fucks Doyoung hard, but slow, so is still frustrating for the older. Doyoung is letting out small moans, his head thrown back with his eyes shut and his mouth open, a beautiful song composed of “ _ah_ ”s escaping his lips with every lunge. A cry when Jaehyun stops and pulls out.

Doyoung is about to say something when Jaehyun flips him around and thrusts inside of him fast and hard, he moans, lifting his butt on the air to get even more and moving his hips to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts.

Jaehyun bites down on his shoulder and Doyoung can’t believe he is already on the edge, so when Jaehyun moves his hand to give some attention to his neglected cock, he’s screaming his name against the pillow and coming on a matter of minutes. His head going completely blank and the next thing he can process is Jaehyun hugging him to his chest. He worries for a second about being all sticky but seems like Jaehyun already cleaned them up.

Jaehyun feels Doyoung wrapping his arms around him so he moves to kiss the top of his head and his forehead.

“Do you feel okay? Does anything hurt?” Doyoung hums, it’s not a no nor a yes, snuggling against Jaehyun. They share a comfortable silence before Jaehyun speaks.

“Doyoung?” He says and waits until he gets an answer to know he is awake. Doyoung hums again a few seconds later so he continues, “Don’t do that again, if you need me you just have to ask and you know I’ll always be there” he says, resting his face on top of Doyoung’s head so the later can hide his face on his chest, “We were in public, and I almost fucked you there”

He can hear Doyoung’s quite laughter and then, he is lifting his head and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you” He says, his eyes sleepy and a dumb smile on his lips.

Jaehyun kisses him back before replying, “I love you too”

Because it doesn’t matter how crazy Doyoung drives him sometimes, that’s one of the things he loves the most about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also I had to clarify that I used "Jaehyun" instead of "YoonOh" because I feel like everybody calls him that ??? idk it was too late at night and I had homework don't judge me


End file.
